


A New Chance

by PoemAboutCitylights



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: not much to say here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:44:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8727802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoemAboutCitylights/pseuds/PoemAboutCitylights
Summary: Lewis calls Nico after he has stumbled across his teammate's Instagram post._____My desperate attempt at dealing with the pain right now





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for all the swearing in this!

"Listen, _HOW_ could you do this without telling me? How could you retire without even calling me before telling the public? God damnit, Nico, did you think about me for even a second? Do you even care? Do you have any idea how it felt to get the news via Instagram like a fan? Fuck this shit, Nico."  
Lewis goes on and on, his angry voice floating out of Nico's phone, filling the whole room and going straight to his heart.  
" _Lew_ , I-..."  
"Don't you fucking ' _Lew_ ' me right now, Nico. This is another very deep low of whatever we have. Fuck, did you drink too much champagne during those last days?!"  
"Lewis, -..."  
"Can you please shut the fuck up for a minute until I'm done here, thank you very much, Mister _I'll simply retire without telling my boyfriend_."  
"We're not in a relationship, Lewis."  
"I fucking know, Nico, but what else am I supposed to call it, huh?! How will this even work? Hell, all the drivers have new contracts."  
Nico doesn't even have the time to breath; Lewis, on the other hand, is panting heavily, as he can hear through the speaker and guilt washes over him. Maybe he should have told him. But then on the other hand, he wasn't even sure himself.  
"Fuck this, Nico, you are only 31, you're too young to retire!"  
"I've always wanted to become a world champion and now I am, I am at the zenith of my career, there's nothing more I want to achieve."  
"But this doesn't only affect you, Nico! What about the team? What about those people that worked so hard to give you a better car for 2017?", Lewis goes silent for a second, "and what about me?"  
"How should this affect you, Lewis?", Nico asks, his gaze wandering out of the window of Mercedes' jet.  
"Are you fucking kidding me?"  
"You've always wanted to get rid of me as a teammate."  
"God, Nico. How can you be so smart and stupid at the same time? Racing with you, even in the same team, has always been what kept me going. There's no one, not even Alonso, who I want to beat as much as I want to beat you. Racing will never be the same without you."  
There is another minute of silence before Lewis eventually adds: "I don't wanna race without you, Nico. So fuck you, honestly", he sighs, "I can't even be mad at you because in a way, I understand your decision, you butt."  
"I knew you always had a thing for my ass", Nico interrupts his now ex teammate.  
Lewis lets out a short laugh but the tension is still heavy, hovering in the non existent air between them.  
"Listen, Lewis. This was the only right thing to do, okay? The way things are between us... I don't want and I can't continue this way. I knew that everyone is opponents in F1 but even though this sport has given me the greatest years of my life, it has also turned me against those I loved. Still do", he stops talking to take a deep breath, " Formula 1 has turned me against you. You, of all people. And that's something that can't go on, Lewis. It's a sacrifice I am no longer willing to give. Do you understand that?"  
It takes Lewis a few seconds to fully understand the German's words.  
"I'm not exactly sure, Nico, and I think I'm too angry right now to listen to you properly but did you just say that you can't cope with that hateful thing between us?"  
"I'm on my way to your place, Lewis. Retiring doesn't mean saying goodbye to Formula 1 neither to you. It means giving space to new things, better things. It means no more rivalry between us. It is a new chance.  
_For us_."

"For us", Lewis repeats, his voice now soft and barely more than a whisper, "I might start to like this if you manage to convince me of the advantages when you arrive."

**Author's Note:**

> Man, and I thought waiting 4 months forthe next race would be hard hahaha  
> I'm crying so hard even though I am so proud of Nico and Vivian but this fucking sucks.  
> Sorry for the trashy ff, I'm 100% done with this year.


End file.
